You know me Well
by lift-me-up
Summary: "You know me well , like a child knows a mothers face and I don't have to tell you , you got my heart in chains , tears on my pillow case , I don't want it any other way" the way I feel like it should have ended with Mia and Chase on the finale.


**A/N-Okay so I loved the Chia scenes on the finale but, I feel like us Chia fans got cheated they so got our hopes up high then bam drag them down.  
>So there for I'm making this one shot.<strong>

**But the sweet parts of that episode  
>*Mia singing for the USO show (Which come on you know she did it for Chase)<br>*45... 30 seconds of heaven ( Remember season 6 finale )  
>*Mia saying she Missed Chase( of course she does)<br>*Chase saying Mia inspires him!(season 7 he said she was the reason why he joined the air forus)**

Also just like to say Kate Voegele's amazing CD Gravity Happens is out now and number seven on Itunes last time I cheecked.

Remember I have Learning Disabilities so my writing isn't the best but I'm pretty proud of this one.

Disclaimer- I Don't own Tree Hill but If I did this is what would have went down , I also don't own Kate's Amazing Music

Mia/Chase

She looked in the mirror and smiled fixing her hair slightly , sure she wanted to look good for tonight but there was one person she wanted to look good for _Chase._  
>He was the reason why she put together this uso together , they had been writing a lot but she did more then him , that she understood , she would mostly send him poems and songs , pictures of their friends from back home pictures of her concerts"<p>

She smiled liking the way she looked , She heard everyone cheering , grabbing her guitar , and hearing her band kicked off " Heart In Chains" , she walked out hearing the cheering get loud she looked out into the crowd looking for him , she couldn't see him but she knew he was there , she smiled and started playing her guitar , dancing with music .

**" **_Cause you know me well  
>Like a child knows a mothers face<br>Oh and I don't have to tell you  
>That you've got my heart chains<br>Tears on my pillow case  
>But I don't want it any other way"<em>

There she was on stage doing what she does best preforming , smiling , it made him smile seeing her so happy and singing again , it had been so long since he heard her angelic voice .  
>The girl he missed everyday the girl that inspired him to follow his dreams.<br>She looks so beautiful , that was what made her and Alex so different it wasn't like Alex was beautiful she was , but Mia had so much natural beauty about , the inner beauty .

Alex couldn't stay true to him , Mia had , she just let herself believe she wasn't a good girlfriend because she was gone all the time and had went about the break up all wrong.

He knew still had feelings for Alex even through she stop writing all together then there was that magazine with her and some guy.

Mia had finished " Heart In Chains" and had started talking.

" I'm so excited to be playing at another uso , thank you guys so much for having me , so my next song is for someone very important to me" She smiled into the mic , as she had walked over to the piano that was set up on stage

_" _Baby,  
>Whatcha doing today, what are you doing later?<br>I don't know my way through a maze of gray skyscrapers  
>But I'm willing to learn<p>

If you want me to I'll stay just where I am  
>But I promise just to follow when I land<br>And you can take my word for that

You are my Manhattan from the sky  
>You look so neat and tidy when I'm way up high,<br>But I know your streets are lined with a fine mess inside  
>And I wanna come down and walk around your mind.<p>

Daises,  
>Once upon an old daydream, that's what you gave me<br>Out on the corner of Broadway and 48th street, On a rainy afternoon  
>Well I could start discovering your world<br>And I would make a damn good city girl  
>Things would start to bloom, I'm sure"<p>

She was singing the first song she had ever wrote for him , the first song he had inspired her to write.  
>The song that inspired him to be here.<p>

As soon as the song started it was over , she had sung a few other songs off her new album and she was finished , and was now doing a signing .

She had almost went threw everybody , she started to think he wasn't going to come up.  
>She tried not to sigh she tried to just smile at everyone and signing and take pictures for them.<br>Looking down , maybe she said something in her last letter he didn't like or something.  
>Maybe didn't like her singing their song.<p>

" Can you write thanks for the 45 seconds of heaven?" He asked smiling at her

She quickly looked up at him with smile on her face .

"30" she laughed getting up to hug him "Hi...Come here"

she wrapped her arms around him , he held her close resting his head on her shoulder , he could smell the scent of her perfume and vanilla shampoo , felt her soft skin,

She felt so safe in his arms feeling a happiness she hadn't felt in so long even through she had been happy again for a long while now , she closed her eyes , not wanting to get out of his arms.

" I kinda have to finish up , wait for me? " she asked

"Always" he whispered in her ear slowly letting her go.

It took her about a half an hour to finish signing and taking pictures .  
>When she finished she found him sitting on the stage waiting for her.<p>

" Hey , you" she smiled sitting next to him.

" Hey , you did great tonight , I was really happy to hear you were coming" he said looking at her.

"There's no one else I'd rather sing for"

"Well thank you for doing the uso show , you didn't have to"

"I didn't do it alone there were other artists"

"Yeah but this was your idea , you pulled this together Mia , your pretty amazing you know that" He said looking into her gorgeous brown eyes.

" Are you happy Chase?" She asked him.

" Most days , we all have our moments" He said.

"Hows Alex?" She didn't know why she brought Alex up but she did.

Chase had gotten up and walked to the mic " she stop writing" he walked back over to Mia siting down next to her again and sighed  
>"Shes seeing some guy"<p>

" Chase , shes a famous actress"

"I know , I just thought she'd wait for me"

" Did I mention , she's a famous actress?"

" Its still kinda sucks" he said while she nodded.

"Every night I sing songs about love, then I get on my bus and I write songs about love , but the only thing I know about love is that its un knownable" she said he just nodded.

"I should probably go , before my heart gets crushed by that he's so in love with her look" she said looking at Him then leaning her head his shoulder wrapping a arm around him.

"I'm proud of you , and I miss you , and you look as beautiful as ever" she said smiling looking at him.

" Funny I was just about to say that" he said looking back at her.

" You inspire me , your goodness inspires me , don't let the world change that" he said with a smile.

He pulled her close to him and kissed the side of her head.

" But like I said I should go, plus its getting late and I'm pretty sure your breaking some kinda of rule" she laughed.

" I probably am , isn't the rule against crushing rockstar's hearts?" He asked referring to what she had said early about her heart being crushed

" There is , that rockstar may just right a song about you , but your damn lucky I'm not Taylor Swift or I'd mention your name in that song" she smirked

" Heart in chains" he asked , wanting to if the song was about him.

"But I don't want it any other way" she smiled and nodded letting him know that it was sorta about him.

" Quoting our own songs are we?" he laughed

she smiles and nods proudly

" Okay , Beg till fall"

" Before we go naming every song on Gravity happens , a lot of them were with you and my broken heart in mind yes , but " she shrugs " not every song on there is about my heart being broken some is about growing up but wishing that you were a kid..."

"Making sandcastles?"

" Someone's been watching the making of my CD and yeah "

" No someone just knows you love the beach and sandcastles"

" You Know me well" She said again quoting her song "heart in chains"

They smile at each other , he touch's her cheek gently , they were a inch's away from each other's face , both of them wanted the kiss but were quickly brought out of their own little world.

" Hey Adams , just letting you know lights out in ten , I'll let you say your goodbyes" one of the other pilot trainers had said before leaving.

" Promise me something" he said looking at her knowing he only had a few moments left with her.

" What exactly am I promising " she smirked

" That you won't stop writing me" he said softly.

" I promise you , Chase" she said then hugging him.

" I'll miss you so much , I already do" she added.

" I miss you too Mia , now go sale out tours and be in the top ten on Itunes" he said hugging her

" I will , you go by my Manhattan from the sky " she said pulling out of the hug and winked at him

She started to walk away but Chase gently grabbed her arm , she gave him a questioning look , but he just pulled her into a kiss.

"Always with the perfect lips" he smiled.

" Always with the perfect words" she smiled back repeating another saying from their past.

" Thanks again for the 45 seconds of heaven" he smiled

" 30" she laughed there it was again man tonight was repeating the past.

" Goodnight Chase" she kissed his cheek and started to walk away

" Don't forget your promise" he said watching her walk away for once with a good feeling.

"Never" She said turning her head towards him .  
>He watched her walk out until he couldn't see her or hear her heels clicking on the floor.<br>But he didn't feel sad it felt good.

_**Mia kept her promise to Chase , she wrote everyday she liked had before , even through they couldn't see each other they had grew close , She'd still write poems and songs for him , she even **__**wrote him a short story about a rockstar who fell in love with a ploit , how they inspired each other.  
>They didn't get to see each other often but when they did it was magical.<br>It was a love at first sight kind love story.**_

**Just like Theirs**

**Chase wrote Mia every chance he could he also wrote Chuck , sometimes Alex but when he still got nothing back and He's feelings for Mia Grew stronger .  
>He'd love when she sent letters , her songs and poems and her little story her care package's with things from home , she sent him a picture of Her and Chuck,<br>She had been hanging out Chuck to cheer him up , Chase kept that picture by his bed and the picture of his self and Mia at USO show.**

Some days Chase would be able to make phone calls he spilt them up between Chuck and Mia.

**_One Year later._**

Chase stood by his car , he was in his uniform , he was back home , waiting on his girlfriend.

"Waiting for someone" the girl voice said walking over to him with a smile on her face.

" Yeah my girlfriend , You might know her she has long dark brown hair , big gorgeous brown eyes , a beautiful smile , who has the perfect _lips."_He smiled.

" Really now , does this girl have a name , I mean theres a lot of girls with brown hair and brown eyes and perfect lips" She smirked.

" Well I'm sure there are, but this girl happens to be standing in front of me , but if you must know her name , its Mia , Mia Catalano"

"Wow well she is a very lucky girl to have you as a boyfriend" Mia smiled carrying on acting like it wasn't her

" No , I think I'm the lucky one" he smiled.

" Do you think she'd mind if I kissed you "

" Well I'm sure if you asked her nicely"

" I know her pretty well , and I don't think she'd mind"

He laughed pulling her close , as they kissed.

"Your such an odd duck" He smiles

" My boy looks good in a uniform " She smirked.

" What you say Catalano , take a ride with me?"

" I'd go anywhere with you" she smiled .

He smiled wrapping his arms around her , kissing the side of her head.  
>He was so glad to be home with his girl , the girl he was suppose to be with.<br>The girl he'd make sure he'd always be with .

" I love you Mia Catalano"

" I love you too pilot Adams" She smiled

**A/N 2-And there we go =D my ending for Chia for season 8.  
>now I'd like to share something I found funny<br>I was on a One Tree Hill fansite there was this Q/A's of Stephen he was asked who he wanted Chase to be with this is what he said  
>Alex is more fun , but shes a little I don't think thats a good thing for Chase , Mia is more the Sweet girl who he personally rather Chase to be with<strong>

**Hope for Chia in season 9?  
>-Crosses fingers-<strong>

Review please  
>I'm actually really proud of this one I worked really hard on it<br>So Reviews would make me smile


End file.
